Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic
by Darkblaze40
Summary: Centuries before, two heroes of the empire were imprisoned in the eternity vault. 30 years after the fall of the Empire, they are accidentally released by a band of bounty hunters. Now with a new crew of 'misfits', the Emperor's Wrath and Cypher 9 have put their pasts behind and stop a plot to destroy the New Republic.
1. A Rude Awakening part 1

**I have had this on my mind ever since disney announced 'Starwars Rebels'. I had to get this off my chest and online to feel ****better, so enjoy!**

**Note: Be warned that I don't have much knowledge of the extended universe after the original Star wars Trilogy **

* * *

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**Star  
wars**

**Knights of The New Republic**

**It is a period of peace. Luke  
Skywalker, leader of the new Jedi  
Order, has led the galaxy to  
a better time after the defeat  
of the evil Galactic Empire.**

**In this golden age no**  
**one would suspect the threat**  
**looming in the dark corners**  
**of the galaxy. As it is known**  
**The calm before the storm**

**In the depths of Belsavis  
bounty hunters descend to  
the location of the Ancient Rakata  
prison, The Eternity Vault...**

* * *

Wraith was trying to sleep, trying to have sweet dreams of ripping out the entrails of some large beast. But the ship that she was currently occupying, had engines that wouldn't shut up. She tried stuffing her long red hair into her ears to somehow block out the terrible noise, but it proved useless as it only seemed to cover the tips of her hair in earwax.

She was about ready to pick up her blaster and shoot the floor, but thankfully another bounty hunter entered the room to save her sanity. The bounty hunter gestured for her to follow him, so she got up and put on her armour. With a lot of effort, she crossed through the screaming room and walked through the door to be greeted with the sweet sound of near silence.

The other bounty hunter was already halfway down the bright corridor, the echo's of his heavy boots travelled around the ship. He stopped as soon as he noticed that Wraith was lagging behind. It only took a few seconds before Wraith was by his side, although she almost bumped into him in the process.

''Your as graceful as a Hutt'' he chuckled, holding Wraith in place with one hand. Wraith replied with a simple glare, it probably would of been absolutely terrifying if she wasn't wearing a helmet that made it hard to see her facial expression.

''And your more annoying then this ship's engine'' Wraith crossed her arms and moved forward, trying her best to keep ahead of her mentor. ''Brandon?''

''Yes Wraith?'' Brandon was now beside her. although he was looking ahead, she knew that he was listening.

''I wanted to ask'' Wraith started nervously, her eyes suddenly interested in the floor. ''Why am I here?''

''Huh?'' Brandon looked at Wraith with a confused tone

''Why did you bring me on this hunt?, you usually never let me go to places this dangerous'' Wraith had stopped completely now, her breathing slow as she awaited the answer. She was surprised when Brandon let out a laugh.

''Wraith, we've been a team for years'' Brandon put his hand on her shoulder, taking off his helmet with the other. This revealed his bald, smiling and scared face. ''I may have my doubts, but I can't deny that soon age will catch up to me. It could be any day now, a bullet could be embedded in my back and end it all. I don't want to leave you without experience. If you don't, you'll never complete our goal''

''You taken out by one bullet?, you don't give yourself enough credit'' Wraith chuckled bitterly ''It will take much more then that to kill you. I don't care what we face, your going to live to the day we become official Mandalorians''

''You can think that all you want, I hope I am there for that day. But back to the matter at hand, to become a good bounty hunter you need experience and Belsavis is the perfect opportunity to see how dangerous the galaxy'' Brandon put on his helmet and continued down the corridor ''Go to the brig and escort our prisoner to the cockpit, we're going to land soon''

Wraith sighed as Brandon disappeared from sight. With a quick mutter of ''Damn old man'', she headed in the direction of the brig. The ship was a small Republic cruiser, according to the pilot they had 'borrowed' it from a drunk crew on Nar Shadar. The team of other bounty hunters had been rounded up by a recently famous hunter called 'Cypher'. Brandon was instantly interested when it mentioned Belsavis, a planet that was currently labelled as restricted by the Republic.

Wraith reached the brig of the ship that would of been used to hold a cargo of murderers (that mysteriously 'disappeared'), but now it only held on prisoner, one chirpy Twi'lek. Over the days it took to reach the planet, Wraith had learned that the girls name was Sienn. This wasn't very hard to learn since the Twi'lek was very talkative, even if she was the prisoner of a group of bounty hunters. Cypher had captured Sienn, claiming that she has some information that would be of great use on Belsavis.

''-and that's how I trapped a Wookie in a wooden cage'' Sienna seemed to finish a long story to a very annoyed guard

''Please just shut up!'' He groaned, holding his head in his hand

''Don't worry, I let him out without a scratch'' Sienn grinned at the guards annoyence. She did not grin however, when he pulled out a remote and pushed a red button. This activated the shock collar around her neck that Cypher had given her to 'convince' her not to try and escape. ''Okay, you don't like that story? I got a lot more''.

He was about to activate the collar again, but Wraith grabbed his hand and shook her head ''Go to the cockpit, I have to escort the prisoner''. The guard gave a sigh of relief before rushing past Wraith in a fit of utter happiness. The bounty hunter rolled her eye's and entered the cell Sienn was held in and gave the Twi'lek a glare. ''Do you really need to annoy the others?''

''If I didn't, this flight would be boring'' Sienn smiled as she bounced up and down

''This flight might of also been your last'' Wraith told her ''your like a child''

''Hey, I am a grown woman'' Sienn protested ''I have the height to prove it!''. Wraith just rolled her eyes and gestured for Sienn to follow her as she exited the room.

Sienn had been surprisingly social when she and Wraith first met, Wraith was set to guard her and Sienn just started talking. At first, it was obvious that she was trying to convince Wraith to let her out, but soon they seemed to have mutual respect despite the situation. Sienn was a good way to kill time, she seemed to have a variety of story's, some annoying others were actually pretty interesting. According to Sienn, she had single handedly saved a village on Tatooine from a Rancor by pushing it into a pit of explosives, Wraith had a small hunch that the story might of been 'exaggerated' a bit. When Wraith brought up this query, Sienn just replied ''Exaggerated is just another way of saying Creative''.

The Twi'lek seemed quiet happy to follow Wraith to the cockpit. In turn, Wraith politely showed no objections to Sienn's loud humming from behind, no matter how much she wanted to. She would admit that the humming was better then a awkward silence, but that didn't make it a bit less unbearable. Wraith was finding herself wishing for anything to block out that noise, but to no avail she realised that she would have to suffer through the pain in her ears that wasn't going to disappear any time after this was done.

When the two arrived at the cockpit, Wraith was mentally thanking whatever higher power saved her ears from that terrible sound. All of the recruited Bounty Hunters were assembled in the room, some were waiting for Cypher to start talker while others were cleaning their weapons. Speaking of Cypher, the masked hunter in question was standing in the middle of the room, in front of the holo-computer.

''Is that all of us?'' Cypher's modified voice asked, it was obvious from one sentence from her that she didn't want anybody knowing her identity, with the fake voice and never taking off her insect like mask. When Brandon nodded in response, Cypher activated the the computer. Blueprints of a facility were projected on the computer for all the group to see.

''Okay men, I'm sure that you have all heard that Belsavis has been deemed restricted by the Republic. From my experience's, when the republic needs to keep something a secret, there's someone out there who will pay big for it'' Cypher looked around the room to see if anyone was reacting, it was easy to see that everyone was instantly interested ''And after a lot of digging, I have located a high-tech security prison deep in Belsavis, the Eternity Vault''

''Eternity Vault?'' one of the hunters repeated confused

''It was built by the Rakata to hold technology and entity's that they deemed too dangerous, it was taken by the republic centuries ago. I've found several buyers that will make us a fortune if we get some of that tech'', all of the bounty hunters were more then interested after the mention of money.

''So where does the Twi'lek come in?''

''The Twi'lek has somehow come across codes that can shut down some of the security in the facility, but she's the only one who can upload the codes when we enter the facility'' Cypher looked to Sienn, who just whistled as suspiciously as possible. Cypher turned her attention back to the group ''We just need to get in, grab everything we can carry and leave millionaires''

The ship landed on Belsavis as Cypher finished her briefing. Everyone gathered their weapons and exited the ship, Wraith and Brandon staying close. Wraith silently watched Sienn get dragged through the snow covered plains that was in front of them. If Sienn was uncomfortable she showed no signs of it, only Wraith could notice that Sienn was listening to something. She wondered if she should bring this to Brandon's attention, but decided against it to avoid any more abuse of Sienn.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the entrance to the Eternity Vault. It was hard to see through the thick fog of snow, but it was obvious that the giant door led to their prize. Cypher stopped the group as she looked around, checking for any traps that might have been set at the entrance.

''Okay people, be careful where you step and you should be fine'' Cypher yelled to the group ''now move out!

With that the band of mercenaries entered the Eternity Vault, not knowing if any of them would return. Wraith showed no fear and concentrated on the way ahead. She would of never guessed what she would find in this prison.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Is it good?**

**Or should I just sit in the corner of shame for a week or two?**


	2. A Rude Awakening part 2

Sienn was finding it harder to hide her fear with every step she took, then again, who could when there was a gun pressed against their back. Cypher wasn't showing any signs of lowering the gun or making it less uncomfortable to walk. This started the hope that Cypher would tell Wraith to take over, Sienn knew that the bounty hunter would take mercy on her.

''Walk faster, we don't have all day'' Cypher ordered, prodding the gun harder into Sienn's back. Even with the helmet, it was clear that Cypher was annoyed at the prospect of keeping the Twi'lek alive for more then a few minuets. It was that or she really didn't like being in the Eternity Vault, or maybe it was both.

''I'm walking, I'm walking!" Sienn replied with a mutual feeling of annoyance

The Eternity Vault was a large complex, with many twists and turns the deeper they went. Soon it became more obvious of how old the facility was, the lights flashed on and off as sparks flew out of wires hanging from the broken ceiling. There was a moment when the lights turned off completely and the group had to turn of their flash lights, being careful not to step on any cut wires.

''Are you sure there's any security still functional in this place?'' Wraith asked

''The outside may be breaking down, but deep inside has survived the years'' Cypher explained as she stopped at a closed door, she moved her flash light to the console beside it.

''How do you know all of this?''

''I... have many sources'' Cypher raised her gun and pushed Sienn to the console ''disable the code''

Sienn was still for a moment. Through the dim light, Wraith could swear that Sienn was listening to something. Sienn was suddenly quickly typing into the somehow still working console. And with a smirk, Sienn watch the door open to reveal a bright room that has a spiral slope heading down. Skeletons littered the ground next to rusty weapons. (I'm not sure if a skeleton can survive for centuries and I'm too lazy to look it up)

''The republic must of had quiet the battle'' Brandon stated, walking over the dead mix of prisoners. Wraith crouched down to see if any of the weapons were salvageable, but no such luck came as the blasters were completely unusable and anything else was broken. Everything else beside the weapons actually seemed to be working fine somehow, she assumed that the Rakata had some weird technology that made this facility function.

''Okay, split up into two groups'' Cypher ordered as she examined the quiet machinery ''Wraith, I want you to take a team down the spiral. Everyone else stay with me, there might be some salvageable equipment up here''

In the span of 5 minuets, Wraith had ten hunters following her down the spiral slope. Cypher and the rest of the group spread out to examine the machines that were spread out around the room. It was hard not to trip up on the slope, there was no railings and the blue light that nearly blinded them was not helping in the least.

When at the bottom, Wraith and her team followed the holo-map given to them by Cypher. Sienn was sent with them in case they meet any more security, but Wraith guessed it was because Cypher just really didn't want to be lagging behind the Twi'lek. Wraith had no complaints though, any chance away from Cypher was a chance of a lifetime.

After a hour of stumbling though the facility, the group came to a halt in a as big as a docking bay. Pillars of grey metal held up the ceiling, attach to the pillars were Kolto tanks. Inside the tanks, different figures could be seen, Wraith identified these as the Rakata's prisoners. There was one long walkway that stretched around the entire room.

Wraith could see that all the other hunters were amazed by the room, causing her to chuckle. ''Sienn?'' Wraith got the Twi'lek's attention and pointed to the console infront of them ''check the console, see if you can use your codes to open those doors''. The doors in question were at the end and beside the walkway.

''Yes, of course'' Sienn replied, though Wraith felt that she wasn't talking to her. Sienn made her way to the console as started typing in commands. Wraith and the others then noticed that, with the silence, they could hear a small voice talking to Sienn. Wraith approached Sienn with her blaster drawn, now growing weary of the Twi'lek, the other hunters watched her back.

''Sienn, who are you listening to?'' Wraith asked, but it was clear that Sienn wasn't listening. The bounty hunter's eyes were drawn to the console, that was currently displaying '_Virus detected, Counter protocol_ activated'. Wraith pulled Sienn away from the console in one quick jerk. Surprised, Sienn stumbled backwars and fell over. ''What did you do?''

Sienn smiled nervously at the bounty hunter ''sorry, he told me to''

_'Protocol bypassed, integrating new A.I''_

''AI!'' Wraith gasped ''why are you uploadi-''

_'A.I integrated'_

There was a loud clicking noise as if the machinery was responding. The facilities speakers started to come to life, static filling the room for a second before a loud robotic voice said

''Commentary: My plan is a complete success, Statement: It is nice to see so many meat bags in one room, I hope to slaughter you all''

* * *

_All he could see was darkness, he felt nothing but confusion. Where was he? Why?. All these questions were put in the back of his mind as he felt himself move, it had been a long time since he felt that. In the distance he could hear the sounds of machinery working hard. Wait, he could hear now too?. Now he felt like he was slowly drowning, his lungs started to burn violently. But this was quickly replace with a feeling of falling, and then hitting the ground hard. Then it all came back._

Cypher 9, took a great breath of air when he suddenly became conscious, he held one hand on his stomach to calm himself as his cybernetic eye scanned his surroundings. He knew that the flashing lights and large amount of kolto tanks belonged only to The Eternity Vault, his prison for god only knows how long. Next to him lay another body that he recognised as the Zabrakian darth himself, The Emperor's Wrath, Dragous.

He remembered how he got here, he and Dragous had been trying to kill each other, though he couldn't remember why. The cyborg Chiss could however remember who had imprisoned them here. A scientist called Genosis defied the empire and the two were sent to deal with him. Nine could exactly remember alot after that, but he didn't need to.

A groan was heard from the dark jedi next to him. Dragous lifted him self off of the ground and seemed to have had the same reaction and thoughts as Nine, he got to his feet and offered the imperial agent a hand ''Cypher Nine''

''Wrath'' Nine replied curtly as he took the hand and got up ''I don't suppose you have any idea of the time''

''No, I woke up at the same time as you I guess'' Dragous rubbed his temples. He felt so weak and vulnerable, he hated it. Using the force, he could sense people nearby ''People, not sire how many, might be hostile''

''Then the best plan we have at the moment is to approach and hopefully not get killed '' Nine walked forward as he groaned ''what joy''

He was about to open the door when it opened by itself, armoured men stood behind it with their blaster rifles aiming at the two. One of the hunters gestured for the two to get down on the ground with a smirk. He didn't expect, however, to be sent flying backwards by some unseen force.

''I hate killjoys'' Dragous gave a evil smirk at the down man, before charging forward

* * *

''Put this in the box, it seems to be the last of it'' Cypher ordered a hunter, handing him a very heavy piece of machinery. The man slowly walked away with it, before loading it into a supply crate that was to be carried back to the ship. Cypher grinned to herself ''I'm going to be the richest person in the galaxy after this''

''Don't you mean we'' Brandon asked her from behind a crate ''all the bounty hunters have done a lot of work''

''Sure, whatever you say old man'' Cypher chuckled darkly. Turning to the man, she gave a very rude gesture and walked past. Brandon rolled his and was about to shoot back a remark, when the machinery started to make loud noises that hammered into his ear.

''what the?''

All of the Bounty Hunter's stopped in place as they heard the noise, their hands to their helmet covered ears. Cypher pulled out her blaster, ready for anything that came at her. It was then that someone started to call her on her Holo-Comunicator.

''What is it?''

''The Twi'lek!, she uploaded a AI into the system'' came the reply of Wraith as she appeared on the communicator ''And I am pretty sure that it wants to kill us!''

'Damn!'' Brandon cursed as he heard the conversation ''Are you all right Wraith?''

''Yea, but i-'' a scream was heard as a hunter was seen thrown over her head ''What the hell?''

''Whats going on?''

''The AI seems to have released two prisoners, a Zabrakian and Chiss''

Cypher stood still at the mention of a Chiss ''does the Chiss have cybernetic implants?''. When Cypher heard the reply she yelled ''EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND FOLLOW ME, WE HAVE SOME PRISONERS TO KILL''. Cypher rushed down the spiral, leaving her confused comrades to follow

''It couldn't be him...right?''

* * *

Wraith shot at the agile force user, though it seemed that her bullets always missed by just a inch. She ordered the hunters to form a line behind her, making sure that the two aliens couldn't escape. The Chiss was behind the side of the door, holding out pretty good with a rifle he took from the bounty hunters. This was emphasized when one of her men collapsed to the ground dead.

The doors were lock by the AI and Sienn was trying her best to avoid any blaster fire, things were not looking good for them. Wraith rolled forward when the Zabrakian tried to charge her, instead he ended up throwing one of the other hunters over the walkway. She was forced to move quickly as the chiss started to shoot at her, she raised her blaster pistol and fried a few rounds while moving. This forced the Chiss to hide in the door again.

Dragous kicked on of the hunters in the knee and grabbed his gun, in one quick movement, he made the bounty hunter shoot himself. Some of the hunters turned to him and fired, Dragous used the force to pull the dead body to him and use it as a bullet shield. When the hunters went to reload he through the body at them, knocking some off their feet. His breathing becoming faster, Dragous realised that being unconscious for a while was starting to take effect, his strength was leaving him.

And at the worse time to, Dragous realized this when the door he was in front of exploded. He was blasted back into the railing, he was sure that something snapped as soon as he made contact with the ground. He looked to Nine and gestured for him to go, hoping that he got the message. Wraith's foot made contact with Dragous's head, causing him to spit out blood.

''You just caused me a lot of problems'' She spat

Wraith stepped aside, letting Cypher storm through and grab Dragous by his neck. ''Where is the Chiss'' she demanded, to which Dragous replied by spitting on her helmet. She kindly smashed him over the head and knocked him out ''Brandon, take him and the Twi'lek to the ship. Wraith, me and you are going to find that Chiss and bring him in alive''. Cypher didn't give anyone time to object as she got up and walked off with Wraith following.

Sienn Gulped as she was taken away by the bounty hunters, her hopes that the AI would help her were squandered. She looked to the Zabrakian, without any more options, he might be her only hope

* * *

**I wanted to know, do any of you have a suggestion on what the Imperial Agent's name should be, because I'm pretty sure it's going to be weird if I keep calling him Nine**


	3. A rude Awakening part 3

_Keep your grip Nine. _Was the thought running through Nine's mind as his arm started to tire, the metal railing was very hard to grip onto. After Cypher had blown the door open and Blaze gave him the signal, Nine had thrown himself over the side and slid down to the next level. Now he was currently holding on for dear life with a very close to broken arm, but with all of his effort he was able to pull himself over the railing and onto the over side.

Nine was on his knee's, trying his best to regain his breath. Scanning his surroundings, he saw that the door in front of him was hanging from the top of the doorway with a little crawl space. The panel beside the door was flashing, as if trying to gain his attention.

''Statement: You are currently injured and are in need of medical attention. Typical flaw of organic meat bags''

''What?'' Nine recognised the robotic voice

''Query: You are confused Master. Suggestion: Maybe you can repair yourself with that medpack''

Nine only now realized that he still had a medpack strapped to his belt that still worked. With a grunt of pain, he applied the medicine to his wound. With his new strength, he slowly pulled himself to his feet with the wall as a support. He approached the panel and asked ''How are you here?''

''Statement: It was quite the adventure master, I slew many meatbags, I even recall becoming a jetpack at one point'' the robotic voice explained to the cyborg ''Suggestion: These spur of events seemed to be the cause of my destruction at your hands''

''My hands?'' Nines looked at the panel confused, before realization flashed in his eye's ''your not HK-51, your HK-47''

''Statement:No, I am no where near as primal as that lesser model master, my assassination protocol's are far superior''

''Why are you here and why are you calling me your master?'' Nines cybernetic eye's narrowed at the panel

''Statement:Though my memory unit is partially damaged, I was assigned by my previous master to you''

This confused Nines, the last master HK had before he was destroyed was Malgus, and Nines sure as hell knew that Malgus wouldn't of given Nines one of the most deadly assassination droids in existence. Though one thing Nines just noticed was that ''HK, do you still have a body?''

''Query: When I was turned into a jetpack, I sadly had to depart from my body. Fortunately my master transferred me into a into a datapad and ordered me to come here and release you'' HK explained ''I had tricked the blue meatbag into finding me a way to this planet''

''Sounds sketchy, but I don't have time to dawdle'' Nines was about to move through the door when HK stopped him

''Query: When I was transferred into this facilities system, I was locked in it. Suggestion: While I don't have my body, I have other capabilities and could serve you well as a helper A.I''

''How do I know you won't stab me in the back?''

''Statement: Even if I wanted to master, my code does not allow me to harm my master''

Nines thought about it for a bit, an A.I would be useful, and HK probably has more knowledge on this time period then him. But he didn't exactly trust HK, especially with his sketchy story. Then again, what choice did he have. ''If I were to accept this, how do I take you with me''

''Suggestion: I believe that your cybernetic implants could be altered to allow storage for a A.I unit''

''This is going to be painful, but walk me through it''

* * *

It was cold, scratch that, very cold. The snow that billowed down on Wraith was starting to freeze up her entire body, causing her to slow her movements. Cypher was ahead of her, very determined to capture the Chiss that had disappeared. What was strange to Wraith was that Cypher seemed more then angry or annoyed at these turn if events, she seemed...nervous.

Cypher was constantly muttering to herself, she'd sometimes walk in the complete opposite direction of where they were going and at some points would even stop and stare off into space. Wraith was starting to wonder what was going on, she suspected that this was more then just a worry about not getting paid, there was something desperate about it.

The icy wasteland of Besavis did not seem to give up on its various ways to damage its occupants, Wraith was starting to lose all feeling in her leg and that soon, she'd be left behind laying on the white floor, covered in snow. She hoped that Brandon was having a better time back at the ship, all warm and not dieing in the snow.

Cypher stopped in front of Wraith, as if she heard Wraith's mental complaining and couldn't stand it. She let out a very annoyed groan as she rubbed her forehead, thinking about her next move. Then she clicked her fingers at a idea and took a holo communicator out of her pocket, she turned to Wraith and said ''I have to call somebody, you continue your search for the little blue bastard.

With that, Cyber walked a few meters away and stated her conversation. Wraith rolled her eye's and looked around. She scanned the horizon, though it was a wonder to see anything through the thick fog of snow that traversed the frozen wasteland. If it was a bit easier, then Wraith might of noticed the white furred creatures watching them.

* * *

Above the orbit of Belsavis, a republic dreadnought approached Belsavis. Inside, a man wondered through the halls, his sea blue eye's locked infront of him. He strode through the ship with a silent aura that radiated authority and respect. Though without that, his sandy blonde hair and average height made him look quiet non-threatening.

To the naked eye, he was a man in his early 40's, just another passenger. But to a person of perception, they would see his robotic hand always lingering near the lightsaber clipped to his belt. That was if you didn't know who the man was, unlike the republic soldiers that nodded in respect as they passed him.

With a smile plastered on his face, the jedi approached the entrance to the bridge, where a group of armed men stood guard. They looked him over, before bowing to him and opening the door for him. The jedi bowed back and passed through the doorway.

Inside was the bridge of the ship, a big room that was the heart of the ship. The room was filled with activity as engineers were checking that the ship was fully operational, commanders passed orders to other soldiers, causing them to rush off to fulfil the order.

The jedi set his eyes upon a white haired woman, bearing the traditional garb of a republic general. Her name was General Dormer, she was in the middle of a conversation with two soldier, so the jedi waited patiently. When General Dormer noticed him, she waved the two soldiers away.

''It is a pleasure to meet you again Master Skywalker'' Dormer greeted the Jedi as she approached him

Luke Skywalker, Hero of the Republic and Grandmaster of the new jedi order. Though it had been 30 years since he took down the empire, he hadn't let age stop him from helping the galaxy. It had been rough and torturous, but with a little help from others, everything was running smoothly. At least, that was what he had thought.

''The pleasure is all mine General, though I had hoped our next meeting would be on better circumstances'' Luke told her as his face started to grim.

''I had hoped that too, but trouble always seems to pop up when its the most un-needed'' she sighed ''Though I do appreciate your help, I don't think that this matter is worth your time''

''I am always happy to help our Republic when it is in need, especially if it has something to do with un-authorised planets'' Luke replied. When the republic was being rebuilt, Luke had made sure to contain any potential problems, Belsavis was a prison filled with the Galaxies worst criminals, so Luke had ordered the planet to be forbidden. He didn't want anyone going in or anything coming out.

It was going fine, until a republic squad reported that their ship had been stolen. With some eye witness accounts and research, the ship was tracked to Belsavis, and Luke did not want anyone messing with the prisoners on the planet. So as soon as he heard this, he set out to meet with the republic near the planet.

''This is troubling news indeed, but I'm sure that this dreadnought can clean this up in no time'' Dormer reassured Luke

''I have nothing but confidence, but...'' Luke hesitated before finishing ''I feel a disturbance in thee force''

A man rushed over to them and saluted ''General, we have been contacted by our Talz squadron on Belsavis, we have sightings of the ship thieves''

* * *

Dragous groaned in pain when he was rudely awakened by a merc throwing him into his cell. He hit the ground with a loud thump, his head screaming in rage at the blow that was delivered earlier. He groggily rose to his knees, the room starting to look a little fuzzy, making him feel sick. He felt like he was about to collapse again, but he was grabbed by the shoulder.

He looked to the blue hand that kept him steady, his eyes travelled up the arm to gaze at a fuzzy Twi'lek that looked at him with a bit of concern. ''Are you okay?'' she asked as Dragous's vision started to clear. The loss strength started to return to his legs, so Dragous got to his feet, looking down at the Twi'lek.

''I'm fine'' he grumbled as his head whipped around, taking in his surroundings ''who are you?''

The twi'lek jumped to her feet with a wide (and kind of creepy) smile. She cough a little and loudly pronounced ''I am Seinn, the greatest Smuggler/Treasure Hunter/Adventurer/particularly awesome person!''. Dragous almost fell over, the volume of her voice surprising him.

''Your a...chirpy one'' Dragous commented as he calmed himself

''Chirpy, thats the word. Others always called me annoying'' she grinned broadly

''Annoying huh?'' Dragous muttered

''Especially the mercs, they always like to shock me'' with this comment, Dragous noticed her shock collar.

''They shock you?'' Dragous stared at the collar, this triggered a few voices in his head

_So hey, I was thinking. You maybe wanna take this shock collar off?_

''Yeah, pretty standard. New republic and twi'leks are still treated like trash''

_You know, I was a slave since I was a little girl, before I got free_

''Are you sure your okay?'' Sienn asked as Dragous shook his head

''I'm fine, I was just... remembering something'' Dragous rubbed his temples with a sigh ''So what's this New Republic?''

''You must of been in that prison for a while'' she giggled ''your probably old enough to be someone's ancestor''. She stopped giggling when Dragous gave her a glare, so she continued ''The New Republic was build after the fall of the empire 30 years ago...''

Sienn trailed off as she noticed Dragous's expression, his eye's were wide and he arms hung loosely at his side while he processed the information. He couldn't believe it, after all that he had done to help, the empire was still beaten in the war. He backed up to a wall and sat down, his hands holding his head. He felt so useless now, all the missions, all the bloodshed. All for nothing.

Sienn gulped at the depressed sith, wondering if she should try and cheer him up. But she argued against it, giving him some time to come to grips could be good for him. Or absolutely terrible for her.

* * *

It was dark in the lab, the only light coming from the many terminals in the room and the occasional flicker of lightning from the ongoing storm. A man sat in a chair working away on his terminal, his face showing no emotion as he worked on his 'experiments' plan. There was a loud beep that broke his concentration, his brows furrowed with annoyance as he answered his holo communicator. On the communicator appeared the hologram of Cypher.

''I hope you have a good reason for disrupting my work Ka-''

''My name is Cypher now''

''Okay Cypher, why have you disturbed me?''

''I assure you, I have good reasons to disrupt you'' Cypher looked around for a second, before speaking again ''I am currently on Belsavis''

''Collecting the valuable tech finally?, have the maps I've given you not been sufficient?''

''No, things were going well and I was about to go swimming in credits, but... there was a problem''

''Problem?''

''We had to bring in a Twi'lek to access the facility and she ended up uploading an A.I''

''A.I?, you just let the twi'lek upload a A.I into the Eternity Vaults system?''

''Well... yes, but the A.I released two prisoners'' Cypher's voice went very serious ''Two very important prisoners''

He didn't need to be a genus to guess who the two she was talking about were. The man glared at Cypher's hologram and said slowly ''I want you to listen, because I need you to understand this. I entrapped them in that vault because they are nessisary for my experiments. If you can't get me both of them, at least one''. The man stood up and continued ''And I would hurry up, because there is currently a Republic Dreadnought orbiting the planet for you''

''Dreadnought?, how did you-''

''I have my ways Cypher. I will send X to help you'' The man turned around and started to exit the room ''And remember Cypher, I allowed you to still have a life , I could just as easily take it away'' And with that, he disappeared.

''Of course, Doctor Genosis''

* * *

Ice, one word. One word that described the whole landscape, the landscape that was probably kill Nines. The man in question was currently pushing through the snow, not caring about the icy pain that seemed to stab him. He was determined to push though the wasteland and find a way off this frozen hellscape, but he was still wondering how the hell he could get off the planet.

Unfortunately for him, in his determination he didn't see that a slope was just infront of him, so in five seconds Nines was rolling down a hill of snow like a idiot. When he reached the bottom, he lay there for a moment, going over how what just happened, happened. Cursing himself, he picked himself up off the cold ground and wiped the snow off of his face. Only to feel the barrel of a gun jab him in the head.

''No moving Captain Clutz, or your insides are going to stain the snow'' Wraith told him calmly as she rubbed the trigger on the gun, ready to pull it.

''Captain Clutz?'' Nines questioned

''It suits you'' Wraith replied

''You try walking through a icy wasteland without slipping up'' Nines told the bounty hunter. When Wraith was hesitant to reply, he smirked a little ''You already did, didn't you?''

Wraith had slipped on a patch of ice five times during their search for the Chiss, though she wouldn't tell him that, her only reply was to smack him with the butt of her gun ''Shut up and get up''

Nines was suddenly distracted as he saw movement in the snow. Others would just say it was in his head, but his training taught him to always listen to his gut, and his gut was telling him to get out of there. HK had the same thoughts ''Query: Enemies are nearby. Suggestion: As much as I would like you to vaporise the meat-bags, I suggest you move it''

Nines didn't have time to formulate a plan, he found this out when a war cry rang out from beside him. The snow started to rise out of the ground, forming the a humanoid shape. The shapes shook off the snow to reveal their white fur, it didn't take long for Wraith and Nines to realise that they were being attacked by a pack of Talz.

It was a flurry of motion. Wraith pushed Nines aside and aimed her gun at Talz, one charged at her with a virobalde, but dodged his swing and slammed him into the ground. The second one aimed his gun at her and fired, she rolled to the side to avoid the shot and raised her fist to aim at talz. She clenched her fist and out of her wrist came a thin wire, it propelled itself to the attacker and latched itself onto him. For a moment the Talz was confused, until he felt as if he was being fried when electricity shot down the wire.

Two other Talz charged at Nines, one quickly crouched down, confusing Nines. The other Talz placed his foot on his partners hand (or paw) and was launched into the air, its sword raised to slash Nines. Nines rolled over and grabbed his discarded gun and raised it, he fired a shot and it hit the airborne Talz in the shoulder, bringing the snow warrior down.

Nines picked up the Talz's viroblade, got up and ran at the final Talz, but just before making contact with the beast, he activated his invisibility function (built into his cyborg parts) and side stepped the Talz. He jumped behind it and raised the viroblade to stab it, but it seemed to have realised his trick and jumped back, knocking Nines down. Nines was able to do a backwards roll to regain his balance as the Talz turned to him, Cypher Nine raised his gun, ready to shoot.

Wraith faced the two men about to fight it out and raised her gun too, the gun aimed between the two so she could switch it to any. ''Thats right, kill each other and I'll c-'' she was cut off by the sound of a loud...engine. Looking up, she saw a republic transport ship descend upon them. It landed beside the three and was quick to open its door to reveal a squad of soldiers.

''Put your weapons down or we will resort to filling you with holes'' came the gruff voice from one of the troops

In response, Nines reluctantly dropped his gun along with Wraith. The Talz looked to the soldiers with relief on its furry face, it approached them and saluted. When the gruff man told it ''at ease'', it greeted the other soldiers and seemed to explain what happened.

''You can make a official report when we're back on the ship. All right men, fan out and scan the area for any other suspicious individuals. Jenkins, get these Talz on the ship for medical treatment, you can join him Barax'' the man ordered, the Talz now know as Barax, nodded and entered the ship.

''Oh and take our new prisoners with you'' he added

Nines and Wraith looked at each other, realising that there was no way of getting out of this. Wraith then turned her head as she realised that Cypher was gone. ''That traitorous bitch ran away'' she thought as the two were forced onto the ship.

* * *

**Okay, final part of the introduction coming soon! I hope this is good enough for you to not immediately un-follow or stop reading this fanfic.**

**So...you want to leave a review...No?, well... thats okay I'll just wait in my corner...my lonely, non reviewed corner...if only there was a r-, okay your not convinced. Screw it. See you next time!**


	4. A Rude Awakening part 4

_**Okay, final part of the introduction and also, THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN...though this is probably short to you professionals out there...enjoy...**_

* * *

Brandon hummed a happy tune while he sat in the cockpit, his eyes close in a completely relaxed state, a state that was ruined as soon as the door loudly opened. Brandon groaned as Cypher strutted into the room, he didn't know how, but he knew her face had a satisfactory smirk when she sat in the co-pilots chair. Brandon looked at her weirdly, wondering what she was smug about, she turned to him and grunted ''Get us out of here quick, theres a republic dreadnought waiting to shoot us down.

If Brandon had a drink, he would of spat it out at that moment and short circuit the controls''what!?''

''Just step on it, if we move fast enough, the republic won't be able to follow'' Cypher replied coolly. Nervously, Brandon started up the ship and headed to space, responding to Cypher with a ''you are crazy'' look.

''I'm pretty sure we can't outrun a dreadnought'' Brandon stated as the ship exited the atmosphere of Belsavis, a ways away, he could see the republic dreadnought

''Don't worry, I already have a plan''

* * *

_20 minuets earlier_

Nines and Wraith were walked through the ship and into a small cell, here two chairs stood in the corner with a transparent wall on one side. the wall window looked into what Nines assumed was a interrogation room. He grabbed a chair and sat down, he looked to Wraith with a calm face, Wraith looked a bit annoyed.

''Why are you so calm?'' the bounty hunter asked the chiss

''This isn't the first time I've been captured by the enemy'' Nines replied simply ''Anyway, I haven't done anything to provoke these people''

Wraith looked at him as if he was crazy ''Provoke them?, we were just caught by the republic, snooping around on a forbidden zone''

''Republic?'' Nines looked at Wraith surprised ''They own Belsavis?''

''Of course they do, they closed off any planet they found dangerous after the fall of the empire'' Wraith said in her most ''uh duh!'' tone

''Fall of the empire!?'' Nines exclaimed

''Where have you been for the last century, under a rock?'' Wraith asked, realising Nines's shock

''No, I've been frozen in the Eternity Vault''

Wraith's eyes widened in surprise ''I never thought someone could be trapped there alive for so long''

Nines was about to reply, when the door opened and a soldier stepped in. ''Hello my friends, I'll be your interrogator today''

...

A small ship approached the dreadnought silently, its black interior blending in with the void know as space. When it descended upon the dreadnought's hangar bay, a voice filled the comm of the ship. ''Uh, unrecognised vessel, please read out your entry codes''.

...

Wraith was taken to the room beside the cell, so Nines had a full view of the interrogation, though he couldn't hear it. Wraith didn't seem to listen to the interrogator, which amused Nines, it was more amusing when it became obvious the interrogator was getting annoyed.

...

The ship seemed to ignore the voice and just landed in the hangar bay, it stayed silent.

...

Nines walked over to the cell door and crouched to examine the door, he had to escape this cell. He was sure that of the Republic find out that he belongs to the empire, then he'll get more then a prison sentence.

''HK, have any ideas on how to get this door open?''

''Suggestion: I have calculated every possibility for the password that would bypass the door lock, Query: the possibility are over 200'' HK spoke in Nines mind ''Statement: If you plan to exit, I would suggest you start typing in now''

...

''Sir, I request your clearance codes''

There was still no reply

...

The door opened with a refreshing swish, Nines looked dumbfounded at the password that was correct. _Who uses password as a password?, urg never mind._ Nines moved into the corridor that was strangely empty, but he didn't mind, he then approached the interrogation room door.

''Question: Are you really helping the meat bag that tried to kill us master?'' HK questioned

''This ship is filled with enemy soldiers, we can't get out of here without help'' Nines told the A.I as he opened the door

...

''I'm warning you, if you don't answer, we'll have to call secur-''

The voice was cut off by the explosion caused the ship shooting the communications room, killing all but one of the workers.

...

''Look, I can do this all day, why were you on Belsavis?'' the interrogator spat at Wraith, who's reply was a simple eye roll. He slammed his fist on the table and grabbed Wraith by the scruff of her neck. His eye's narrowed with anger, not noticing the door opening behind him''Why were you on Belsavis?, did you set any prisoners free?''

Wraith was silent for a moment, before smirking and replying ''oh just him''. Before the interrogator could speak again, he started to become unable to breath, he felt a invisible force wrap around his neck, cutting off his wind pipe. In a few seconds the interrogator grew limp and collapsed to the ground in a heap. Nines turned off his invisibility and smiled at his handiwork.

''That is why I am know as the best''

''Don't get too cocky captain Clutz, we still have to escape'' Wraith told the cyborg as she walked behind him and retrieved her equipment from a locker

''In my experience, when a person saves another, a thank you is usually passed around''

''I don't have time for that, I need to get off this ship'' Wraith exited the room ''hopefully you can keep up''

...

The worker coughed hard as the smoke from the explosion invaded his neck, fire and debri surrounded him, corpses littered the ground. The ship he was talking to started to lower a ramp, when it was finished, a figure walked down it. He was dressed in a black robes and heavy boots, that made loud banging noise with every step. The figure walked over to the worker, who's eyes were drawn to one thing, the lightsaber clipped to the figures belt.

* * *

''Do we know why they were there yet?'' Luke asked

''No, but the interrogation has started '' Dormer replied ''we will know soon''

''Has there been any problems on the planet?''

''The scouting teams report that the Eternity Vault was open, they entered it, but there seems to be no signs of the facility working...''

''But''

''But there is evidence that two prisoners might of escaped, from a DNA sample on their cryo tubes. It indicates that the Chiss we picked up might be one, but the other is gone'' Dormer sighed

''He could be long gone by now'' Luke admitted regretfully, but then ave a her a little smile ''But one is better then none, we can find the other''

''Luckily our Talz squad were down there, or we might of never known to come here''

''Where are our informants?''

''Their in the medbay, the Chiss and bounty hunter put up quiet a fight. The only one not seriously injured was their youngest, Barax. He's currently patrolling the ship, looking for anyway to help''

''Someone should tell him to have some rest'' Luke smirked ''wish we had more as determined as him, moral has been low lately''

''Can't be that bad''

''Some Padawans back at the temple have been becoming unsure, we seem to be losing a lot of them lately'' Luke sighed

''Thats not the only problem'' Dormer pointed out, noticing the hint of something worse in Luke's eyes

''...I've been having strange visions lately, there's a disturbance in the force'' Luke tried to explain ''I'm going to bring it up at the next council meeting''

''Keep us posted if anything is going awry''

''of course. Now wh-'' Luke was interrupted by a loud beeping from the ships holo-terminal. A solider rushed up to the two, saluting before telling them.

''General, master Jedi. We have been called by the bounty hunters, do we reply?''

''Yes, let us speak with them'' Luke nodded. The two approached the terminal and replied to the bounty hunters, appearing as a hologram was Cypher

''Greetings Jedi'' she sneered at them

''Greetings to you to, hunter'' Luke replied calmly ''Why have you contacted us, are you coming in peacefully?''

Cypher let out a howl of laughter at the question ''No Jedi, I have come to ask you kindly to step away from my ship''

Dawson stepped in ''your ship?, that ship is republic property and you know it!'' , the anger in her voice evident

Luke put a comforting hand on Dormer's shoulder ''Let me handle this, my friend'' Dormer stepped to the side to let Luke talk, Luke faced Cypher with his hands behind his back. ''You are up against a republic dreadnought, you can't outfight us and you can't out run us. I suggest you come quietly''

''I don't know about you, but I think we can out run you giant, slow dreadnought'' Cypher grinned under her helmet

Luke was confused at this statement, the dreadnought was more then enough to catch up to the prison ship. Something was going on and Luke wasn't fond of the knowledge. Still, all he said was ''does that mean we're going to have to use force?''

''I think this chat of ours is over'' the communication was cut and Cypher dissappeared

''Everyone prepare to chase that ship'' Dormer yelled to the crew, there was a bustle of activity. Cyphers ship darted away and the dreadnought gave chase, in the span of a few minuets, the dreadnought was catching up to the ship. The dreadnought aimed it's guns at the smaller ship and was about to fire...when there was the sound of a explosion. The dreadnought lurched forward and the lights flashed, machinery was heard slowing down and then stopping.

''What was that?'' Luke asked aloud

There was a faint voice from the comms ''Crewmen, there seems to be a malfunction in the engines''

* * *

_*10 minuets earlier*_

Nines placed himself at the side of the door, barley avoiding being spotted by the republic solders in the room. Lucky for him and Wraith, they seemed to be in a deep conversation with another man over the comms.

''So what happened again?''

''There was a g-g-glitch or malfunction in the communication equipment and the whole room blew up, I was the only survivor'' came a soft and seemingly terrified voice

'But our engineers checked the equipment yesterday''

''Well look at what a bang up job they did'' snapped the voice ''just send them down here, with medical staff''

...

As soon as the last of the communication room's workers finished the call, he looked up at the cloaked figure with fear in his eye'ss. He hoped for mercy, but realised that there was none as a invisible force started to crush his throat

...

''fine, fine'' the solider turned to another one and said ''you heard him, tell the engineers in the engine room to go down to hangar 3''

''What do we do about 'The Interceptor' sir?, the general said she wanted some people to test-fly it'' another solider asked

''Take this keycard to pilot Samson and his crew, they'll test the ship'' he handed the solider a keycard and sent him off

''Hey Wraith''

''Yeah''

''I think I found our way out of here'' Nines smirked to himself as he and Wraith followed the man down the corridor, he seemed to concentrated on the way he was going that Nines barely had to try to sneak up on him. Nines wrapped his arm around the mans neck and slowly chocked him out, Wraith took the keycard and Nines shoved the man in a nearby room. ''now to find the hangar for this ship''.

As the two rushed off to find their way off the ship, they completely missed a very confused Barax, standing frozen in the hallway. Shaking off his confusion, the Talz followed the two criminals.

...

The cloaked man entered the engine room with ease as the engineering team had left a few moments before, his laugh echoing through a empty room. He had only a certain amount of time before the Republic attacked Cyphers ship and he had to make sure that she got out of this okay...well more her prisoner then her, but all the same.

Doctor Genosis had been very particular about the fact that he need one of the prisoners alive, for whatever reason, X didn't care. All he cared about was pleasing his 'creator', it had been easy so far, the Republic seems to have gone sloppy. X raised his hand as he felt the force flow through him, he concentrated on the main engines and closed his hand. There was a refreshing groan from the machinery as it was crushed, X smiled with satisfaction at how easily he could crush the ships vital part.

...

Nines and Wraith arrived at the hangar in a few minuets, well they would if the ship didn't go pitch black for every few moments, and causing the two to keep stumbling into each other and send them to the ground. They were relived when they discovered the number of the nearby hanger was the same on the keycard, rushing into the elevator to it and heading down.

When the elevator doors slid opened, they fortunately witnessed their new ship. It was sparkling silver and half as big as the hangar, its tail end's three thrusters faced the two escapees. The boarding ramp was already down and ready to let others enter the ship, the two of course entered the ship.

''Looks like a fast ship, roomy to. Maybe we co-'' Wraith was cut off as she was suddenly knocked forward and picked up by a pair of furry hands

Barax's snarled at Wraith, his beady eyes narrowed with rage at the bounty hunter. He tried to tighten his grip on her throat, but Wraith delivered a kicked to his knee. This temporarily made the Talz loosen his grip, Wraith used this chance to rip his hand off of her throat. Wraith collapsed to her knee on the ground, though she quickly regained her breath and tried to picked up the gun on her back, only to discover that it had been thrown across the room in the scuffle.

The angry Talz had regained his strength and prepared to charge at Wraith again, this time wielding his viroblade. Wraith saw this and pulled out the only weapon she had now, a combat knife. Nines had quickly checked to see that Barax was the only one who had been following them and rushed to disengage the boarding ramp, trapping the Talz in the ship.

Barax slashed as Wraith, who blocked the attack with her arms. Fortunately, the armour managed to stop the blade from cutting her skin, giving her a little advantage in the fight. She avoided a slash from the blade and used her knife to stab the Talz arm, earning her a loud howl of pain from him, but it didn't last long before he retaliated. Barax grabbed her hand and twisted it, forcing her to the ground and giving Barax the chance to punch her.

Wraith gave a grunt at the blow, but didn't give up to the pain. Raising her other hand, she grabbed the Talz's throat, though she found that it had little effect. Barax was ready to stirke again, but was stopped when he heard the reloading of the gun and a cough.

''Put the very pissed off bounty hunter down'' ordered Nines, his voice carrying a bit of amusement as the Talz dropped Wraith. Barax turned to face Nines and, with a quick gesture of the gun, walked over to the wall.

Wraith got up off of the ground, rubbing her face smoothly and then snapping her head in random directions with a few refreshing clicks. She picked up her fallen weapon and stood beside Nines. ''Why is it so pissed at us!?'', which was responded by a few angry growls.

''He seems to hate us for crippling his squad'' Nines translated, to which Wraith gave him a confused look ''What?''

''You can understand him?''

'Uh, yeah. It's basic Talz language, I learnt it when I was twelve'' Nines shrugged at her ''Why?, don't you know it?''

''No''

''Really?''

''What?, I thought I'd never meet a Talz, let alone talk to one''

Nines sighed at this ''I see that our educations system has just gotten worse over the years''

''Hey!, I'll have you know I-. You know what?, never mind!'' Wraith changed the subject to the one at hand. ''Lets just shoot this thing and get off of this dreadnought''

Hk spoke with glee inside of Nines's head, ''Statement: Oh yes master, please let us kill the meat bag!''

''No, we could use him''

''How?''

''If the Republic comes after us, it will be good to have a hostage''

''I don't think they'll care about one guy''

''Query: So does this mean we will not be killing the meatbag?''

''Its worth a try'' Nines explained to the bounty hunter and the homicidal A.I ''Have you got a better idea?''

''Yes, throw him out the airlock or something!''

Nines just rolled his eyes at her and turned away, walking to the cockpit ''Kill him if you want, but it might be worth keeping him alive''

* * *

''There's a six!'' exclaimed the merc as he laid down his pazaak card, on the brink of winning the game against his two opponents

''Well, that's gonna be all of my credits gone'' sighed another merc as he saw that he didn't have low enough numbers to win as his score was over twenty ''What about you Sid?''

The other merc sat motionless as he stared at his cards, he looked up at his friends with tears...of laughter as he slammed down his winning card ''Credits please!''

''Urg, really?. How?'' the two groaned as they handed over Sid's winnings, barley paying attention to the prisoners they were meant to be guarding.

Sienn watched them with a bored expression, releasing a loud sigh and a roll of her eye's. ''Your surprised?, it was so obvious that he was hiding that card you idiot!'', she angrily muttered under her breath ''You could of saved your self if you remembered the gold card you had''.

She was, as you would say, a professional pazaak player and had played in many gambling tournaments, winning most (though she makes sure that her family doesn't know about it!). One of things she hated about the game in her experience, was watching armatures play it. It was frustrating to see someone make a obvious mistake and wishing they could make the match interesting. To her, it was cringe worthy.

Aside from the awful performance of pazaak skill, the only thing bothering her was the fact that she hadn't been given any food or drink and it was starting to get to her. Her stomach started to growl in annoyance, _crying out for the comfort of some warm, juicy bantha meat..., _though her brain started to yell at her to not drool on herself over the thought.

Sienn looked to her side, where Dragous had fell asleep after staring lonely at the wall. She sighed at his sleeping forum, starting to feel sorry for the Zabrak, she had started with hope that she could use him to escape, but now she didn't care. She wondered of how he must of felt right now, probably along the lines of dead inside. _Actually, now that I think about it, he hasn't move a inch since falling asleep. Is he even breathing!. Did it suddenly get cold in here?_

The Twi'lek turned to Dragous and rose to her knees, grabbing hold of the Zabrak's non-moving body and shaking it. ''Wake up!'', she cried with every shake, her eye's widening at the fact that a man might of just died right beside her. ''Please don't be dead, i don't like dead bodies and I may not know you, but you seem like a person other people wouldn't want dead!''

There was the sound of the shield door disengaging and the hurried footsteps of the mercs, rushing into the room and surrounding the body. The three kneeled down to examine the body.

''Is he dead?''

''What does it look like jackass?''

''It looks like he could be sleeping''

''He's not sleeping! Sleeping people breath!''

''Cypher isn't going to like this, this was the prisoner she wanted alive''

''What should we do?''

As the argument went on, Sienn's eyes focused on the motionless body of the Zabrak, until she heard a noise. She turned around, but saw nothing of where the noise could of came from. When she turned back, the noise was heard again. The sound seemed to have came from outside of the cell, her eye's darted around the outside room, thats when she noticed the open and shaking equipment chest. Sienn stared at tit confused, before the hilt of a weapon poked out of it, the hilt of a lightsaber to be precise.

Before the mercs could realise the trap, the lightsaber shot across the room and into Dragous's awaiting hand, before ignighting and letting its purple light pierce the closest merc's chest. The other two backed away and pulled out their guns, but Dragous got up and charged on of them, knocking the man to the ground. The final merc went to pull out his pistol's, but found that they were gone, before he could think, the question of 'Where are they'' was answered when Sienn shot him square in the head.

Sienn was knocked backwards by the pistol's recoil, her back colliding with the wall and sending her to the ground. Her eye's closed for a second the try and numb the pain, but opened a few moments later. Her eye's seemed to roll for a moment, before focusing on the outstretched hand infront of her, she grabbed onto it and was pulled to her feet quickly by Dragous.

'' 'you seem like a person other people wouldn't want dead!', that was the best thing you could say?'' Dragous asked her

''You try making up better lines to save the life of someone you just met'' She retorted

* * *

''We're closing in on the ship'' Nines told Wraith as the bounty hunter's ship came into view

''Good, the sooner I can wrap my hands around Cypher's neck, the better!'' Wraith grunted

''Is there a reason that you need the strangle her?'' Nines asked

''She left me to get captured by the republic back there!'' she snapped

''Your a bounty hunter, its everyone for themselves'' he stated simply

''You wouldn't understand, your not a bounty hunter''

''I've worked with them'' Nines rolled his cybernetic eyes at Wraith and focused on piloting to the ship. He noticed that on of the hangers on the ship opened as they approached, he guessed that the bounty hunters were waiting for someone to arrive. So he landed in the hanger and hoped for the best, that's when he noticed the bounty hunters entering the hangar to greet them.

''We've got company'' Nines told Wraith as the bounty hunters approached, his right hand reaching for his gun and his other motioning for Wraith to keep quiet. The two got up and approached the boarding ramp, Nines recalled the number of enemy's approaching. He knew that to escape this alive, they would need help, from a certain angry Talz.

Wraith caught Nines staring at their handcuffed hostage and already knew what he was thinking. ''Your not seriously considering un-cuffing him are you? It was bad enough that we still kept him alive''

''Statement: We have ten seconds before the meat bags see that we are not friendly, I suggest you decide now'' HK's metallic voice sounded

In ten seconds, Nines and Wraith looked to each other as the ramp lowered and the bounty hunters spotted them.

* * *

''Shoot the bastard!'' ordered one of the heavily armed mercs as they spotted the two problems that were currently tearing through the bounty hunters

Dragous gave a smirk that, considering the situation, sent chills down Sienn's spine. He seemed to be insanely in love with the battle at hand, which, now that she thought about it, wasn't that surprising considering that the person she was next to was a sith lord who had just woken up from a few century rest.

''Your kind of creepy at the moment, you know that?''

''Good, hopefully our enemies will feel the same way'' Dragous chuckled as he rolled out of cover with a quick 'wish me luck''. With his lightsaber ignited, Dragous managed to cut off the leg of the man he rolled into. He quickly got to his feet and avoided the hail of bullets that fired at him, some scraping a bit of his cheek.

Dragous charged at the group of mercs, surprising them with the normally stupid move. Using their moment of complete surprise, Dragous impaled on of the mercs on his saber and used the dead body as a shield. With a laugh, he slammed the corpse into another merc, sending the merc crashing down. The others tried to aim at the sith, but couldn't get a good shot as Sienn kept shooting at them, even managing to take a few of their men.

Sienn was firing rapidly at the mercs, not even caring if she hit them, all she cared about was making sure that they couldn't get a clear shot on Dragous or her for that matter. She smiled to herself when ever she hit one of them, feeling proud of herself and her steady aim. Though problems did arise when one of the men threw a grenade, dumb move, but a effective one none the less. Sienn had barley enough time to roll to the side before the grenade exploded, taking most of the wall with it.

''What the hells wrong with you!'' one of the mercs exclaimed ''You could of just gotten us all killed!''

''I was just trying to help''

''hmp, its okay Jimmy we'll ju-'' He was interrupted when Dragous slammed the man's head against the wall

''I'm still here and killing your friends you know'' Dragous told the man with a hint of annoyance, but no matter, Dragous finished the man off with another smash and turned to 'Jimmy'. ''How do we get off this ship?''.

''I-I don't know, I wasn-'' In a second, Jimmy was knocked to the ground by Dragous.

''Useless'' Dragous angrily muttered as he stepped over the un-conscious body of Jimmy, who he wasn't bothered enough to finish off.

Sienn exited her cover slowly, making sure that there were no more threats near them at the moment. When she saw that there were none, she happily skipped to Dragous. ''That went well''

''Wish there had been more to kill, more challenging ones'' Dragous sighed, before giving Sienn a hint of a smile. ''Nice shooting back there''

Sienn found herself grinning broadly at the compliment, her chest swelling with pride, though she didn't know if it was because no one had ever commented on her shooting ability before or because the compliment was coming from guy who was very experienced in the way of violence. She gave him a slight nod to acknowledge the compliment before they both continued forward.

''Lets find our way off of this rust bucket'' Sienn said while she rubbed her aching back

* * *

Nines rolled his neck in circles, hearing a nice click every time, relaxing his currently stiff neck. His hands rubbed together , desperately trying to get the feeling back into his fingers after squeezing the trigger of his gun so many times during the fight.

''Statement: That was a most delightful battle, though I would of loved to participate myself'' HK expressed

''I would of preferred less of the furball'' Wraith commented, pointing to a un-cuffed Barax, who was just pushing a mercs corpse off of his blade. He looked up and glared at Wraith and growled something about not having fire hazard hair. Barax had been released in the gun fight and had used his stored aggression to tear some of the mercs apart.

''That 'furball' just helped us survive'' Nines stated with a bored tone ''I suggest you don't give him a reason to turn on us''

Barax gave a series of growls, which Nines translated to ''Cypher is a wanted criminal, capturing her is of more importance then you''

''So your going after Cypher'' Wraith smirked at the Talz ''Looks like we can help each other out''

Barax seemed to consider this and replied ''I do doubt that I could take on this whole ship. If you help take Cypher in, you might be pardoned of your crimes''

''Agreement: Our chances of surviving will rise with this alliance'' HK agreed

''Chance to take down Cypher and to not get into a chase with the Republic...fair deal'' Wraith also agreed

''Sorry, but weren't you the one who wanted to kill him?'' Nines couldn't help but smirk

''oh shush you'' Wraith rolled her eye's ''What do you think we should do?''

''I want to survive, if aligning with the Talz increases the chance of that happening, then so be it'' Nines answered

''Good, then let us get a move on'' Wraith exclaimed, leading them through the door ''I'm so glad I suggested not killing the Talz''

''Wasn't that my suggestion?''

Wraith ignored him and continued on, but Nines stayed back for a few minuets and looked at the dead bodies, before formulating a idea.

* * *

_''A lot of people are dying here!'' exclaimed the caller at the other end of the comm_

''How did the prisoners escape?'' Cypher asked with a venomous tone

_''I don't know, we just found the guards slaughtered''_

_'_'Who did you leave guarding them?''

_''...Sid, Dan and Vic''_

''Those idiots couldn't find a womprat on a rock, let alone guard a very important prisoner!'' Cypher spat ''capture them or so help me!'' and ended the call.

Another beeping noise was heard and Cypher answered, though her anger rose when it was a call about a large amount of dead bodies in the hangar and the presence of a Republic ship. ''Damn republic, they just won't get off my back'' she slammed her fist down and commanded ''Brandon, go deal with the prison break, I'll deal with the intruders''.

With that, Cypher commanded the Mercs to look for the intruders and examined the hangar's camera. She found herself grinning with pleasure as the picture showed her a clear image of Nines.

''This might be interesting after all. I look forward to meeting you after all this time Nines, my old friend''

* * *

''Where did he go?'' Wraith asked Barax in a furious whisper, only for the Talz to shrug ''He was infront of us a second ago!''

In case your wondering, Wraith and Barax just discovered that Nines has disappeared after they exited the hanger, they were now on their own with no clue on where to go. Granted, they didn't know in the first place, but they were more prepared for fighting a ship with the expert agent and homicidal AI.

''He must of ran away, dishonourable coward'' grunted Barax, his eye darted to look around the hallway for enemies

''Coward or not, he's hopefully not our problem now'' Wraith calmed down, she realized now that Nines could be a big problem if he wanted to. She and Barax continued through the ship, Wraith now regretting the fact that she didn't get to know the ship she was briefly on for the mission, she never thought that she would be put in this situation.

The worst part was that she was going through parts of the ship that she had never entered before, if only there was a familiar corridor, she could find her way to the bridge, where Cypher was probably located. _Something familiar, but all she could see was a janitors closet, __the door to the prison area, __a door to some living quarters and-. Wait, door to the prison area!._

Wraith stopped in her tracks and turned around, staring at the door with wonderment, while leaving Barax looking at her with a very confused look. She let herself grin as she opened the door and entered, everything was how it was when she was last here. The two ventured inside and found themselves on the right path, Wraith, now knowing exactly where to go, rushed forward with determination, avoiding the dead bodies.

''Dead bodies?'' Wraith blinked and looked at the ground, being greeted with the sight of many dead bounty hunters. ''Okay, so someone else is on here wrecking the place, unless Nines has been here'' Wraith said as she analysed the situation, relief gracing her face at the thought that there are others here with kind of the same goal as her.

''Do we have another ally then?'' Barax asked the red head

''Hopefully, lets just follow the trail of dead bodies and hope not to get killed in the process''

The two continued following the trail and they were lead to a door, Wraith signalled to Barax to be ready to fight as she pulled out her gun. Wraith held a smoke grenade with one hand just in case and, with a quick countdown of 123, they forced the door open and the grenade was thrown in. Wraith raised her weapon quickly, aiming to find any enemies and shoot them, but was surprised when her gun managed to poke something, a red something.

When the smoke cleared, it was clear (get it!) that Wraith had managed to prod Dragous's head with her gun, just as he managed to ignite his lightsaber and hold it at her throat. The two enemies seemed to have a glaring contest before both sighing with annoyance.

''We're at a stand-off aren't we'' Dragous whined a bit, clearly annoyed.

''Yes we are, I'm as annoyed as you are'' Wraith replied with a frown

''How are we going to settle this?'' Dragous asked

''Rock, Datapad, Lightsaber?'' Wraith suggested

''That sounds fair'' Dragous nodded, causing the Talz and Twi'lek to face palm at their simple way of deciding who dies.

_Rock, Datapad, Lighsaber_

_''Rock beats Datapad!''_

_''Damn it''_

_Rock, Datapad, Lighsaber_

_ ''Datapad beats lightsaber''_

_''How does that work?''_

_''I'm a sith and I don't even know. I also don't care''_

Dragous suddenly jumped back at the same time as Wraith when a red bolt sped past them, colliding into the wall and disappearing, leaving only a black mark. They turned to see a group of bounty hunters by the doorway, aiming their weapons at them, though the group seemed to be arguing.

''How did you miss them!''

''You don't know it is to shoot, your using a viroblade''

Wraith and Dragous looked at each other with grins on their faces, ''temporal truce'' they both said at the same time. Sienn and Barax just shrugged at each other and prepared to fight, the hunters now rushed at the group with a battle cry. Barax manage to knock a man to the ground as he charged, enabling the Talz to swing his viroblade sideways and into the stomach of another hunter.

Sienn gave a quick squeak when three of the hunters lunged at her, she fortunately was able to jump out if the way and onto safety, but unfortunately her blasters were thrown across the room in the process. Seing her problem, Sienn gave the hunters, who were recovering from diving into the ground, a nervous smiled as she quickly scrambled towards her blasters.

Her feet seemed to slip at every step, causing her to fall back to the ground many times and giving her chin a beating. She was about to grip the butt of her blaster, but one of the hunters managed to grab her leg and started to drag her backwards.

''You are really troublesome, you Twi'leks are only good for dancing and serving drinks'' the hunter spat as the other two got up and approached them. Sienn's finger tips just managed to get the blaster closer and allowed her to grab it, she fired and hit the man's chest, successfully killing him.

She rolled to the side, just barley avoiding the shot from the man's friends and used her leg to trip the other hunter up. With the hunter on the ground, she grabbed her other blaster and fired at the last of her pursuers. The woman managed to dodge the shot, but also managed to accidentally knock her friend out with a kick in the dodge. The hunter tried to stomp her foot down on Sienn's head, but missed by a few inches, allowing Sienn to easily shoot the woman until she was just another corpse.

Dragous jumped over a man, allowing Wraith to put a blaster bolt in the man's head, instantly killing him. Wraith kicked another merc to the ground and finished him off with her rifle, but quickly ducked in time as Dragous's lightsaber stabbed where she was and impaled the merc behind her.

''That was a close one'' Wraith breathed out as she recovered from her surprise

''Thanks for pointing out the obvious'' Sienn joked as she approached the two

''Nice to see you haven't changed'' Wraith chuckled

''Its only been... a certain amount of time'' Sienn said slowly

Dragous finished pulling his lightsaber out of one of the mercs and took interest in the conversation. ''You know her?''

''Oh yeah, I forgot you two tried to kill each other back at the vault!'' Sienn smiled as if she didn't know they were in the middle of a fight. ''Dragous, this is Wraith. Wraith, this is Dragous''

''You handle that lightsaber pretty well, you a jedi?'' Wraith asked the Zabrak

Dragous glared at her for a second, replying with a quick but stern ''No'', before going back to fighting off the bounty hunters

''Uh, Wraith!'' Barax called to them

''Wha-'' Wraith was about to reply, but stopped when she saw the answer to her un-spoken walking towards them, slowly clapping at their success.

''I knew I should of flushed you out of the airlock the first chance I got, Wraith'' Cypher sighed as she stopped infront of the group ''You've not only managed to release two heroes of the empire people I was paid to keep there. You've killed my men, broken into 'my' ship and led the republic to us''. Cypher gave a quick tut and raised a blaster to aim at Wraith ''But never mind, I can kill you and finish off your friends. Then I'll escape without a scratch and spend my time swimming in credits''

Cypher aimed and was about to fire, but discovered that it was impossible when the gun was blasted out of her hand by another gun. She gave a growl of annoyance as she saw the smoking barrel of Brandon's gun approaching her.

''Brandon!'' Wraith exclaimed with a smile

''What have you done this time kid?'' Brandon asked with a chuckle

''Its a long story, I'll tell you later'' Wraith replied

''Thats the last of them'' Dragous told who ever would listen as he spotted Cypher and the current situation

Wraith smirked at Cypher and crossed her arms in satisfaction, with joy in her voice, Wraith stated ''Your now outnumber five to 1 Cypher, I suggest you surrender''

But to Wraiths surprise, Cypher just laughed at her statement and picked up her gun. ''I'm enough, but he's a bonus'', that when Wraith spotted the cloaked man approaching Brandon from behind. But before she could tell Brandon, the man charged into Brandon and slammed him into the wall.

Brandon coughed out blood at the impact of the wall, but managed to deliver a punch to the cloaked man's throat. This caused the man to stumble back, massaging his throat with his fingers. Brandon went to shoot at him, but the man was quick enough to dodge, and start charging forward.

Brandon put all of his strength to strike the man, just as he came close enough, Brandon struck the man head on... only to find that the man grabbed his fist with little effort. There was a sickening crack as the man snapped Brandon's wrist with a sneer, ''It looks like age got the better of you, old man''.

Wraith didn't move to stop the fight, why? Because this was Brandon, her mentor, her almost father, the best there is. There was no way he would lose to this random cloaked man, she watched excitedly as Brandon countered each blow the other man delivered, as Brandon dodge every attack and easily beat down the man. But now as she smiled and watched the scene unfold, she realised that her mind was deceiving her, trying to protect her...

The man held Brandon up to the ceiling by his neck, crushing any chance of breathing, the light illuminating Brandon's body, but leaving the man in shadows. The man's cruel laughter as he slowly torturing the old bounty hunter for the last few seconds, absorbing little drops of pleasure from each passing second, but he decided to end it.

Wraith's eyes widened and tears flooded her face, everything went in slow motion as the man used his other hand to grab Brandon's chin and spin in to the right with a quick _snap. _She was frozen to the spot, in the distance she could hear Cyphers laugh singing in tune with the man's laugh, that man..._The pale man... _Wraith was surprised at how much detail of the man she could see now that..._His black eyes...sparkling with pleasure at...laughter, he's laughing!_

Wraith couldn't control herself as she managed to charge past Cypher, surprising even the traitorous bitch, but then again, Wraith didn't care. She was determined to rip that _pale devil_ limb from limb, nothing could stop her, not even the remainder of the mercs that formed behind the man. _Pale as his corpse. _She wouldn't stop until the man _The murderer _was Lying beneath her.

The bounty hunter managed to slam into the man, who was currently laughing at her for attempting, and sending him staggering back. She whipper her gun up, ready to shoot, but as soon as she tried to pull the trigger, it was too late to stop the man's lightsaber from slicing it in half.

The click of many guns her heard as all the mercs aimed at her, prepared to take her out in a nice barrage of shots. Wraith dropped her now useless weapon and collapsed to her knees in defeat, all of her rage now useless. She looked up to the man to see him de-ignite his lighter, he smirk gracing his lips. He turned his head to give the mercs the order to fire, but when he turned back, there wasn't a smirk on his face, or a gesture that he was moving out of the way, but a expression of pure confusion.

Wraith was very confused, but she found the reason when she looked behind the man, where the 'firing squad' were, well used to be. All of them were dead, their lifeless bodies decorated the hallway with little blood, except for one, he stood in the middle of the body decoration. He stared at the situation and sighed, ''Still alive?''

Cypher looked to the man with a half grin and half scowl, though you couldn't see it, there was just something about her that told you. ''You always loved to make a entrance agent you haven't changed at all''

Nines let out a hollow chuckle that would make you hair rise, he took off his helmet that disguised him and held his sniper between his hand and arm. ''Obsessed with credits, Bloodthirsty and in all languages, a major pain in the ass'' Nines seemed to read off of a imaginary sheet at he recited the list in his head. His eye's narrowed with amusement as he finished ''You haven't changed either Kaliyo''

Cypher let out a laugh ''Nice to know that you remember me agent''

''How could I forget my second hand lady, 'Kaliyo, Queen of deceit as long as there's credits' ''

''You give me too much credit agent, you already did plenty of that''

The ship shook violently, the alarms screaming their heads off as a engine explode, signalling that the republic had now caught up. Nines brain quickly assessed the situation and the possibility of coming out of this alive and with Kaliyo's head, the chances were not good, he was confident that he could beat her, but by then, the republic would have already blown them to smithereens.

''I want to stay and chat, but I have a ship waiting for me and your in the way'' before anyone could reply, Nines pulled a smoke grenade out of his pouch and chucked it infront of him. The agent quickly rushed forward, heading past Kaliyo and the man, but not before grabbing the surprised Wraith and dragging her after him.

Wraith was too surprised by the very unexpected situation, she didn't even notice Nines grab and drag her backwards. Her mind was too distracted with thoughts, sad thoughts. She thought of how she would never be able to bury his body on Tatooine like he always wanted, she wanted to go back for the body, but Nines would not stop.

Soon, Wraith could feel her strength returning and quickly got to her feet, following Nines. The three other occupants of the situation, took a second to think about what just happened, but as soon as Nines ran past them, they knew they had to follow if they were going to live.

Kaliyo swore under her breath as the smoke cleared and turned to the man, ''We don't have time to waste on going after them, get to the escape pods!''

* * *

''Nice of you to save us back there...chiss'' Sienn commented as the group ran, the ship shaking more violently, republic troops now boarding.

''Don't worry, it was completely accidental'' Nines said in a bored tone ''I only meant to see if Cypher was who I thought it was''

''Oh'' Wraith seemed to spit in response

''Why do you think I even came here?''

''I thought you came to rescue your friend Dragous''

At this, the two imperials broke into a laugh, seemingly thinking that it was impossible. ''We're not friends, we just worked together on a few missions'' Dragous told her with a smirk, ''Do you really think a sith would be friends with such a emotionless go-...what?''

Dragous realised that Nines was giving him a intense glare, well as intense as you can be with robotic eyes. ''There is nothing wrong with not showing emotion. At least I don't go mindless because of anger issues''

The sith was about to make a retort, but Sienn quickly put herself between the two arguing imperials to put the fight to a end. ''Can you argue after we escape the ship?'', which in reply, the two gave one last glare before looking back in front of them.

But before anyone could take another step, the door in front of them was blown off its hinges, letting the republic troops flood the hallway. And with that, all hope of escape was destroyed.

* * *

''You entered a forbidden zone, broke out of prison, attacked republic forces, stole a republic ship and the list goes on'' Master Skywalker listed off all of the offences that the people standing in front of him committed.

''Would it help if we said sorry?'' Sienn asked weakly, hiding the fact that Luke's gaze was very intimidating, she could barley stop herself from shaking.

''Sienn Theren, your brother was very worried about you'' Luke smirked a bit as he spoke ''He'll be pleased to know that your safe''

''He worries to much, I wasn't in any danger'' Sienn shrugged with a grin, internally hoping that this means she isn't in trouble.

''You were captured by bounty hunters'' Barax growled

''Okay, maybe a little danger...But you guys were there to save me''

Luke turned to Nines and Dragous, his eye's shining with intrigue, ''Nines Arbiter and Dragous Denerim, we couldn't dig up much about you, but we did find that you were hated by a lot of dead people'', he stared at the two for a second with a smile plastered on his face.

''Just get it over with!'' Wraith suddenly snapped, Luke turned to face her, ''I know how this goes, stop staling and just execute us''

''As a jedi, I would not execute you. Even if I could, I'm not here to sentence you'' Luke's eyes darted around, checking that no one was watching. ''I'm here to make a offer that will remove you of all crimes''

''The Republic has encountered many attacks lately, people are going missing and whole planets have cut contact with us. We believe that this is all connected and ran by a single organisation, we need people to find and infiltrate this organisation. But republic troops are desperately needed to prepare for the next attack and the jedi...are unable to help, I need a group of people who have experience and know more about the criminal underworld then us''

''You want us to help you?'' Sienn asked

''Yes, you would be supplied with 'The Interceptor' as your base of operations, but no one is allowed to know your connection to the republic'' Luke to each of them with a determined expression ''I know that this could be a change, bu-''

''Change!'' Dragous clenched his fist ''your asking me to just join the republic and betray everything I was taught!''

''The empire is gone Dragous, you have to accept that'' Luke sighed ''Because its either this, or eternity in prison''

''Then I'll rot in prison''

''Do you want to let Kaliyo get away?'' Nines asked Dragous

''Huh?''

''You do remember her right?'' Nines sighed at Dragous's confused expression, ''She was the one who allowed Genosis to board that ship and the one who caused your wi-''

''I get it!'' Dragous snapped, his head hurting as he thought of that day, the last day he had before all this. He knew that if he just sat in prison, Kaliyo would be able to get away with...what she caused. ''I'll do it''

''I'm in, I'm not gonna rot in a cell while Brandon's murderer get off scot free'' Wraith smirked with determination

Barax's answer was obvious and Sienn the same, ''I don't want to spend my life growing old, prison's way too boring''

Luke grinned broadly at them ''Excellent, your ship is waiting in the hangar bay, I suggest you head to Courasant first'', with that, the group were sent out of the room without a word. As soon as they were out, Dragous knew that Luke didn't tell them something, as he looked to Nines, it was obvious the chiss had the same thoughts, there was another reason that Luke needed them to do this.

But they didn't have time to dwell on that when Sienn started to shove the both of them towards the hangar, obviously very eager to enter the ship. ''It's just a ship, it's not going to run away if we don't get there fast enough'' Dragous groaned as Sienn continued to push.

''I'm just really excited, I mean today was just like any other day, well for a kidnapped person'' Sienn giggled in tune with the bounce in her step, ''But now I''ve got a new ship, new weapons and the chance to see new places''. She reached out and pulled the group together in a sort of hug, adding ''and I've got new friends to see them with!''

''We are not friends, we are merely acquaintances '' Nines stated

''We're going to be stuck in a ship together for a while, so we either become besties or strangle each other'' Wraith smirked with a matter-of-fact tone, causing Barax to chuckle at Nines almost frowning expression.

They reached the hangar and there it was, just as they left it when they 'infiltrated' Cyphers ship. Sienn was the first to sprint up the ramp yelling ''dibs on the pilot seat!''. Barax and Wraith followed with laughter, Nines sighed and grumbled ''better make sure she doesn't crash the ship'', before boarding.

Dragous stood still and stared at the ramp, it was as if he was taking a very important step in his life and he didn't want to ruin it, he couldn't explain, but the force was giving him a very mixed feeling. With a deep breath, Dragous walked up the ramp into his new ship and started his new life, leaving his old one behind.

* * *

Kaliyo gulped when she entered the room, the tension in the air could be cut with knife, though she was more confident that the knife would be used to cut her. The form of Genosis, hunched over a holo-terminal clearly engrossed in his work.

''It's rude to linger in doorways Kaliyo'' his voice made her feel as if she was freezing to death, that was the thing, his voice never carried any good emotion, every time he spoke it carried a silent threat that penetrated your mind.

''You called for me...''

''Ah yes'' he stepped away from his terminal and slowly approached Kaliyo, the dim light never gave Kaliyo the chance to see his face. ''You failed me Kaliyo, you let my two subjects escape'', he was close now, only a meter away from the currently un-nerved woman.

''I-I didn't...I'm sorry''

The scientist leant close to Kaliyo, only a inch away, his hands reaching out and caressing her skin, speaking in a calm whisper ''I'm willing to forgive you, to give you another chance. I don't want to waste another life, especially one that has been so helpful to me''. He made it sound calm, but the threat was clear.

Genosis turned and went back to his work, he dismissed the bounty hunter (who happily rushed out of the door) and carried on tending to the machinery that took care of the few pods in the room. The pods shook every few seconds, as if there was something inside trying to escape.

His work was near completion, now it was time for the final lap, it would be hard, long and incredibly dangerous, but he had come so far that nothing was going to stop him. He would have his perfection, no matter what.

* * *

**DONE, DONE...DONE. This was supposed to have beem released on May the fourth, but...something not important happened, so *cough*Mylaptopshutoffinthemiddleofwritingitanddeletedthewholething*cough* what do you think of this so far? Is Genosis creepy enough? Are the characters good or are they stereotypes? **

**Please know that I really appreciate feedback and care deeply about what you have to say.**


End file.
